NCIS: New Arrival
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Dangerous drugs are taken from Bethseda Naval hospital, the Chief Pharmacist is found dead. Whats more the team are without Tony who is recovering, a new arrival threatens to break the close knit team. Sequel to Explosive Situation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters with the exception of the killer and the victim. Everyone else belongs to Donald P Belisario.

A/N: Well here goes the sequel let me know what you think. I look forward to your comments, thanks to everyone for reading Explosive Situation. **ED-Revised Edition**

Captain Randy Newman slid his security clearance card through the reader. The light blinked green. The signal for all clear to open. He shoved the heavy door open. Walked into the medical library of the Bethesda Naval Hospital Pharmacy. It was a Saturday morning and he was on call for the weekend. All his pharmacists took turns to be on call. He had just drawn the short straw this weekend. Replacing his Second in command. Who had been sick for the last four days? As Chief Pharmacist you had to set an example to the people under you. He had been in this job for more than twenty years and his pension wasn't too far away now. _A couple more years of this,_ he thought. _And I could play golf more with the Admiral! _

He walked down to his office placed his briefcase down on his desk. He leaned over to switched on his computer. He walked back down the hallway towards the Pharmacy kitchenette. Captain Newman prepared some percolated coffee. Pouring the water into the coffee machine. He pulled the ground coffee out of the fridge. Placed the filter in the machine. Spooned in two tablespoons of ground coffee. Flicked the power switch and the coffee machine began to work it's magic. The smell filled his nostrils and he smiled to himself. _The simple pleasure of the smell of coffee_ he thought as he pulled a mug down from the cupboard above his head.

"Well, I suppose I better open up?" He said to himself. "See what customers appear this morning."

He walked round the corner and stopped. Both safes that held the dangerous drugs like Morphine, Hydromorphone and Oxycodone, were both wide-open open. He moved slowly around to the safe. He bent down and glanced in. Half his dangerous drug supplies were gone.

"How could this happen?" His asked as his face turned white with fear and worry. "Where are they?"

He turned around and pulled the logbook from the desk. Flipping it open he checked the amounts that had been placed in the logbook. They all matched what should have been in the safe. _But where were they? Who could have done this_? Were the thoughts running through his head at the moment?

"The Admiral going to leave me hanging out to dry for this!" He said slumping into the chair at the desk. Disparity flooded into him as he realised he would be court-marshaled for the missing Dangerous Drugs. It was a matter of locating them, to save his career. Behind him someone cleared his or her throat. Newman swung around in the chair to confront the person. "How did… It was you…but how… why?"

No answer came. The figure leveled the weapon at his head. Muffled shots of a silenced weapon filled the room. The figure turned without a second glance. They walked down the corridor towards the Captain's office. The person took the Captain's coat. Hat and briefcase, lent over and shut down the computer. Then weaved their way back to where the safes. The figure didn't even glance at the Captain now seated but well and truly dead with three bullets in his forehead as the briefcase was opened. The gloved hands of the assailant grasped the last of the dangerous drugs. Placing them into the briefcase. The safe was closed and locked. The figure moved to where a suitcase sat out of view. Lifting it the figure turned and made their way to the back door. The figure slipped on the Captain's hat. Coat and sliding some glasses on to their nose before leaving the pharmacy and switching off the lights.

_A/N: What do you think so far? I'd like to hear what you think of it._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters save those who are not official cannon. The rest I made up.Tthe others belong to Donald P Belisario.

A/N: Well, here the second story and I can't tell you how great I feel from all the responses from all you guys and girls. Thank you, I really appreciate them. **ED- Revised edition**

McGee dropped his backpack by his desk and switched on his computer. He waited for the comment that Tony usually threw his way. McGee glanced over. Tony wasn't sitting at his desk. He hadn't been sitting at his desk for the past week. Not since the Lombardi case. Tony had been badly wounded by a bomb that had been placed under his car. McGee was missing him even with his smart aleck comments and misogynistic innuendos. The guy was almost like a brother.

"Missing him too, yes?" The comment was directed at him from diagonally across from him.

"Hey Ziva!" McGee said looking over at the Israeli intelligence officer from Mossad. "How was he yesterday?"

Ziva smiled at McGee. "Quiet, nice for a change." Ziva had been to see Tony a couple of times. Ziva had seen him the half an hour after Lombardi had been killed. Tony had been in no position to talk due to the morphine. When Ziva hadn't been sleeping she would disappear to Bethesda a couple of times. Just to spend time with him, to watch him sleep peacefully. She had felt calm watching him. As he slept blissfully unaware that she was there at the time. It wasn't like she hadn't visited him it was just that he didn't know. That she had been there. Ziva still felt guilty and ashamed for insinuating that he was like Ari. She felt though since the incident with the cargo ship containers he had paid less and less attention. Sure he had continued play the opponent in their intellectual banter. But something had changed on that day and she couldn't work it out. Coming out of her thoughts she realised that McGee had said something. "I'm sorry McGee did you say something?"

"Yeah?" McGee nodding as he asked again. "I asked how he was feeling."

Ziva smiled. She had read his medical chart. After lifting it from a nurse that was. "On the mend in some areas, he still has a lot to improve before they discharge him."

The elevator opened and a tall thin man wearing his NCIS jacket and hat walked in. He stood quietly in the centre of the bullpen. "I'm looking for Gibbs, has he arrived yet?" The man said and stood waiting for an answer.

McGee looked up and him. "He hasn't arrived yet, but if you want to…"

He was stopped in mid sentence as he watched the man shrug his shoulders. Drop his bag down by Tony's desk and pull his jacket and hat off. Then lay the jacket on the back of chair and place the hat on the desk. He dropped into the chair and booted up the computer, "I can wait!"

McGee and Ziva both stood up and walked over to the desk. "Can we help you?" Ziva asked arms folded across her chest.

"Who are you?" McGee said his brows furrowed again.

The man looked up and Ziva was totally taken in by him. He was a handsome man in his early thirties with blond hair and blue eyes. She was almost willing to think. She was attracted to him then saw the ring on his left hand and stopped.

He smiled a smile that would stun a whole group of girls. "Special Agent…"

"Stan!" Gibbs shouted as he descended down the stairs surprisingly quickly. He walked round into the bullpen.

Stan rose from his seat. Gibbs gave the man a hug. "Hey boss, great to see you."

"What are you doing here, Stan?" Gibbs said his smile shocked both McGee and Ziva. Who had only seen him sullen for the past week?

"The Director didn't tell you?" Stan said looked at Gibbs.

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head. He glanced up at Director Jenny Shepard who was standing on the stairs. She smiled happy to see Gibbs smiling again.

Stan continued his smile still not fading. "The Eisenhower arrived a couple of days ago. I had sent the Director an application requesting three weeks leave." He paused. Stan had to explain to Gibbs, because Tony obviously hadn't told him. "For the birth of our first child." Stan paused. "The Director informed me that you needed an extra Agent for a couple of weeks and I jumped at the chance."

"That's great Stan, congratulation of the baby." Gibbs said his smile back on his face. He turned to McGee and Ziva. "Stan, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Timothy McGee and Mossad Officer Ziva David." He smiled. "This is Stan Burley, he was Tony for five years, before DiNozzo arrived!" His smile faded as Gibbs was once again reminded himself of Tony.

"I heard Boss." Stan said lowering his head a bit. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, What was the rule?" Gibbs said looking at him.

Stan cut him off before he could say it. "Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness."

"That's right." Gibbs said nodding. "Still quick to cut me off aren't you!"

"Hey Boss." Stan asked still grinning at the compliment. McGee and Ziva thought they were looking at a different Gibbs.

"Yeah?" Gibbs said looking at him.

"Where's Kate, I was hoping to see her and catch up?" Stan asked innocently. Ziva and McGee realise that was there cue to return to their desks.

"Sorry Stan." Gibbs sobered up as the question struck home. "You wouldn't have known."

"What boss?" Stan looked at Gibbs anxiously.

Gibbs lead him towards the stairs. "She was killed a year and a half ago."

"I'm sorry boss." Stan said again.

Gibbs pressed his face in close to Stan. "What did I just say Stan?"

"Yes Boss." Stan said as Gibbs started towards the stairs Stan sped up the catch up as Gibbs ascended the stairs.

"Do you need a invitation Stan?" Gibbs said now his old self, reappearing.

"Coming boss!" Stan said climbing the stairs. "Just like I never left!" Stan mumbled as he felt his stress levels already rising once again. It was a Gibbs thing, he always did raise Stan's stress levels.

"He seems to be a nice guy, yes." Ziva said and then added. "Refreshing compared to Tony.'

"Yeah, I heard Tony talk about him a couple of times." McGee nodded and went back to looking at the computer. "Tony has great respect for him." Someone rushed past his desk like the speed of sound. McGee looked up he watched as a person dressed in black disappeared around a partition and was lost to view.

"Was that who I thought it was?" McGee asked as his brows furrowed.

"Yes, McGee." Ziva said without looking up a small smile on her face. "That would be Abby.'

Abby returned two minutes later and stopped in front of McGee's desk. "Where's Gibbs, Timmy?"

McGee tilted his head sideways. "Hey McGee or Hey McGee, where's the boss man would have been nice?"

Abbey sighed. "Sorry." She brightened. "I'll start again, Hey Timmy, have you seen Gibbs?"

"Yeah." McGee nodded still a little confused. "He's up with the Director and our new Agent."

Abby brightened immediately. "Burley's here?"

"Yeah." McGee said surprised. "You know him?"

Abby smiled, nodding her head vigorously. "Yep, Stan and me go back a long way."

"Well I don't think your going to see him he and Gibbs…" McGee was cut off.

"Stan." Abby shouted as Gibbs and Burley descended the stairs and entered the bullpen. Abby raced round and flung her arms around Burley. "You're back!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Abs." Burley struggled to for breathe. "Hey you're choking me Abs."

Abby let go and stood back. "Wow, your back, I bet Ducky has a lot to talk to you about."

"Later!" Gibbs said interrupting the conversation throwing the keys at McGee. "McGee gas the truck, everyone grab your gear." Burley reached for his gear, as did Ziva and McGee. Abby watched them depart and then headed back down to the Forensics Lab.

xxxxxxxx

"Morning Mr DiNozzo." The Doctor, a naval commander said walking in to Tony's room up on the ICU ward. "You're being transferred today, to the general private ward."

"Thanks Doc." Tony smiled in his forty-five degree position sitting in bed.

"Not a problem." The doctor smiled then it drained away. "You probably haven't heard?"

"Nope, I just sit here all day and play cards." Tony said smiling at first then his face changed. "What happened Doc?"

The Doctor sat down in the seat next to the bed. "NCIS has arrived just now after Lieutenant Commander Wilson from the pharmacy. Found his commanding officer Captain Randy Newman dead this morning."

"Can I get down there?" Tony tried to rise but the doctor forced him back down.

"No I'm sorry Mr DiNozzo." Doctor smiled. "I can see by your face you don't want to stay any longer than you have to but. I can't allow you to get up." The Doctor said his voice serious. "The wounds on your back are still liable to cause you damage. Your head injury as Doctor Ingles has already pointed out. If you get a blow to your head or a severe bump to your head. You could end up having a form or type of amnesia. Which could be dangerous. But your back is still healing and any movement more than what your doing will keep you here longer."

"I understand Doc." Tony nodded.

"Alright." The Doctor rose from his seat and headed for the door. "I'll see if I can find the nurse whose doing up your transfer."

"Ok." Tony said absent-mindedly as he stared out of the window.

When the Doctor had left. Tony thought about his confrontation with Ziva. He had tried to forget the argument. Now he thought about he wasn't sure she was picking an argument. He felt guilty for his part in the argument. And actually getting angry with her was so out of character. But she always did bring out his dark side it was something about Ziva. Even when he had first met her she seemed to be his equal or better. He had to admit he felt complete when she was around. If she didn't forgive him he knew that his heart would break, _you love her you, Idiot!_ He smiled to himself the Queen of Hearts. That was her she held his heart and she would either destroy it or he shook his head. "What are you thinking about that Crazy Chick for, DiNozzo?" Tony's mind returning to Gibbs for a moment. "Remember rule twelve!"

Tony pulled the bed table over trying not to put to much pressure on his back. He picked up the deck of cards and began to shuffle. "Now what can I play today?" He had to get away from thinking about her it was killing him. He shuffled for a few minutes thinking about it. "Texas Hold Em Poker sounds good!" Tony dealt two cards to himself and placed the pack on the table. He flicked a glance at his cards two jacks a spade and clubs looked at him. He shrugged and dealt out the flop. The king of diamonds a two of spades and a four clubs were shown. He dealt out the next card, the ace of hearts. He smiled to himself hoping for the ace or jack or king. He dealt out the last card, the queen appeared. He stared at it, the Queen of Hearts. He shook his head. "Nah couldn't happen again." His mind drifted to Ziva, her smile, the way she moved, her face. Her personality, Tony shook his head. "Come on, Tony get your head in the game!"

Tony returned to his cards. Scooping up the cards once more, he shuffled the deck once again. He dealt two cards to himself. He glanced at them once more. The two cards turned out to be a Ten of spades and a jack of clubs. He dealt out the flop again, an ace of clubs appeared, a five of spades and two of diamonds. He shrugged. He had three cards for a straight. He dealt out the next card, and flipped it over the King of Hearts flashed up. He froze, "What the?" Tony couldn't believe what was happening with the cards. It was as if they were showing him the direction he had already chosen to take.

He was the King of Hearts, he hadn't thought of it like that but there it was. He needed a Queen he just hoped it wasn't the Queen of hearts. His mind drifted towards her again. That mischievous smile on her face, the amount of times he'd seen that smile almost drove him crazy recollecting it. He closed his eyes and tried to think of someone else besides Ziva. He dealt out the last card, the flipped it over the Queen of Hearts stared back at him. He sat stunned for ten minutes he just sat looking at the card that had answered all his inner turmoil. _Of all the cards that could have flipped over why did it have to be this one card? _He smiled his grin as realization finally washed over him his mind gave into his heart. "You are my Queen of Hearts, Ziva David!"

_A/N: Well what do you guys think is it a viable lead into a relationship or does it sound to corny I think it does but that's my point of view, your thoughts would be great._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own characters that don't really appear in original cannon, the rest are owned by Donald P Belisario.

A/N: Ok, let's see where this goes. Please keep your reviews coming. **ED- Revised edition**

Gibbs walked quickly through the main hall of Bethesda Naval Hospital. He had come back to the hospital once since the night of the shooting. His thoughts dragged themselves to Tony and the way he had left him there. He shook them off blocking Tony out of his mind for the time being. Burley caught up to him. Gibbs glanced at him as he lifted the cup of coffee to his lips. "Thanks for the coffee, Stan!"

Stan Burley smiled his crooked grin that always made the ladies drop dead. "I just knew you felt like it after our discussion with the Director."

Gibbs nodded. "You really want to come back as a full time member of the team again?"

"I've been thinking about it." Stan said shrugging his shoulders. "You know with the baby coming I thought it'd be a case of staying close to Karen."

"You were the one to request the transfer!" Gibbs said, his mind thinking back to the day Stan had handed in his transfer papers. Gibbs had read it through and had asked what Stan had meant by Medical reasons. Stan had tried to explain with tact, that being under Gibbs his stress levels had forced him to make this decision. Gibbs on the inside had always been hurt by what Stan had said. But he had accepted the transfer in his usual gruff self. "Well?' Gibbs added. "If you hadn't you wouldn't have met Karen."

Stan smiled. "Yeah Boss, there is that." Stan thought about his wife of three years. Karen had been a second Lieutenant on board the Eisenhower. They had become friends and then dated for eighteen months. Married Gibbs and Tony had attended. Kate had been busy and apologised over the phone. Now he and Karen were now expecting their first child.

Gibbs looked at him as they reached the pharmacy. "Stan, I want you to get me the security tapes of both the back and front doors."

"On it Boss!" Stan said leaving Gibbs standing there as he walked towards the elevators.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee as he waited for Ziva and McGee. Both of who were carrying the equipment from the truck. "Do I have to wait all day?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"Sorry Boss." McGee replied. Ziva said nothing she didn't feel in the mood this morning not with Stan's arrival.

They reached the pharmacy it was roped off and two MP's stood guard out side the front door. One MP blocked his entrance as he reached the front door. "Sorry sir, I'm going to have to see some ID first."

Gibbs flipped open his badge and ID. "Gibbs NCIS."

The MP stepped aside for him and Gibbs, Ziva and McGee entered the pharmacy department of the naval hospital. He walked into the room that housed the safes for the Dangerous Drugs. Just off the dispensary. Ziva and McGee dropped the gear on the floor behind. Gibbs turned around and looked at them. "What are you just standing there for?" Gibbs turned back to the scene. "McGee sketch and shoot, Ziva bag and tag."

Gibbs moved over to where Ducky and Jimmy Palmer now stood. "What have you got Duck?"

"Ah, Jethro!" Ducky looked at him. "Well, the three stages of rigor mortis have been complete and it's hard to say when he died, and he's cold so a liver probe would be useless." Ducky looked at Gibbs. "I won't be able to give you very much until we get him back."

Gibbs looked at him. "Anything else?"

"He was shot in the head. Three times at close range. If you look at the shots they aren't grouped close together." Ducky said.

"Whoever shot him didn't have a lot of training in firearms!" Gibbs read Ducky's thoughts.

"It would also appear that by the way he is sitting in the chair he knew his attacker." Ducky added.

Gibbs nodded. "Alright, thanks Duck!" He walked back to both safes and examined them for anything out of the ordinary.

Ducky looked over at Jimmy Palmer. "Well let's get our friend back and have a better look shall we Mr Palmer."

"Right away Doctor!" Jimmy said as he left to get the gurney to carry the dead Captain Newman for transportation out to the van.

McGee now made his way to where the body sat and began to take photos. Flashing the camera at the forehead with its three bullet holes.

"McGee?" Gibbs called.

"Yeah Boss." McGee walked quickly over to where Gibbs was looking.

"As soon as you've photographed everything." Gibbs said still glancing at the safes. "Get a flatbed truck up here with a heavy lifter to take these two safes back to the garage."

McGee nodded. "You got it boss!"

Gibbs grinned McGee was trying to similar sound to DiNozzo. He walked round the body to where Ziva stood. "What have you got so far?'

"Whoever the killer was they didn't police their rounds!" She held up three bags.

"Find anything else?" Gibbs asked. "Anything in the Captains office?"

"Haven't checked Gibbs." Ziva said defiantly. "I've only just finished here."

"Then check, David!" Gibbs said exasperation in his voice. Ziva left the scene and headed for Captain Newman's office.

Stan walked in holding up two bags. "Got the tapes, Boss!" He continued. "And as I entered through the back door I found this." He held up another bag with a large block of wood. "I'd say our killer wedged the back door to make it accessible so they didn't have to swipe their security card in the reader!"

"Good Job Stan." Gibbs said.

An African-American Naval Commander walked in. Behind him was an MP and a Lieutenant Commander. Gibbs could only guess was Wilson, the officer who had found Captain Newman this morning.

"Commander?" Gibbs began.

"Davis." the Commander replied.

"You're the second in command here in the pharmacy?" Gibbs stated.

Commander Davis nodded curtly. "That's right sir!"

Gibbs looked around. "I'll need to take the safes, I also need the personnel record from the Captain's Office as well as his computer!"

Davis nodded. "By all means, will you need anything else?"

"Yes, we'll need to interview all your staff." Gibbs stated looking around, "Starting with you!"

"Sir." Commander Davis said. "I've been sick for the last four days."

Gibbs walked out of the Pharmacy. "I'll see you tomorrow at 0930!"

Stan Burley followed quickly after Gibbs as he left the Pharmacy. Gibbs stood with Burley out the front. He was sipped at his coffee once again. McGee and Ziva walked out carrying the gear again. "Ziva, McGee we'll meet you back at the truck." Gibbs said, "I'm going to take Stan up to see Tony."

xxxxxxx

Tony sat in his bed reading a book about the history of the United States Marine Corp. Director Shepard had lent him it. When his nurse walked in. Tony placed his book down on the bed. "What can I do for you Gail?" Tony asked, Gail's nurse and his patient relationship had been good from the start. He had not looked at her in any other way then a sister. Who besides being a few years older than he was she was always nice and courteous. Tony wasn't interested in any girl at the moment, now save one.

"Mr DiNozzo…" She began before he cut her off.

"Gail, what did I say about calling me that?" He said brightly, being picky, it may not have been Ziva with her sayings but he couldn't complain much he continued. "Call me either Tony or DiNozzo!" His face changed subtly as he finished. "Mister makes me sound like my Father!"

"Sorry, Tony." Gail smiled, when he didn't say anymore she continued. "I have to give you a massage."

Tony's eyebrow rose as he looked at her sceptically. "Why?"

She blushed. "Well you have been in that bed for almost two weeks. The massage is designed to remove the chance of bedsores."

Tony realised. "Oh sorry, I just don't want anyone walking in and getting the wrong idea that's all!" Even as Tony said it he thought about it. He was the ladies man that was his reputation for getting things like this. Were his motives changing since the explosion?

"It isn't visiting hours so I don't see why anybody would walk in." Gail said helpfully. "Come on roll over and the sooner I start the sooner I finish."

Tony rolled over obediently but slowly grimacing at the slight pain. He closed his eyes as Gail rubbed his legs. He felt the stress leaving him. Not only was it a reason to remove the threat of bedsores but also it helped him relax. She lightly did his back, taking extra care not to open the gashes in his back again. Tony was almost dozing when she stopped suddenly. "Oh come on Gail that was nice!" Tony said a lazy boyish smile playing over his face. His eyes still closed, "Can't you continue a little bit?"

When he received no answer he froze. There was only one answer for the abrupt halt to the massage. He kept his eyes firmly shut. His answer came two seconds later. "Enjoying your self DiNozzo!"

"Hey Boss, Gail was just…" He flinched as Gibbs hand met the back of Tony's head. "Hey remember what Ingles said?"

"When you quite finished Tony." Gibbs shook his head. Tony was going to use that against him, he voiced his displeasure. "You can roll back over."

Tony rolled carefully back over onto his back slightly grimacing as his injured back made contact with the mattress. Standing over by the door arms crossed over his chest a smile from ear to ear stood Stan Burley. "Stan!" Tony exclaimed with a mix of surprise and pleasure at seeing his friend.

Gibbs stood close to the window. A small smile playing over his face "Thought, we'd drop by."

Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Thanks boss."

Stan walked over and sat down in the seat next to Tony's bed. "So, I hear you almost got yourself killed?"

"Yeah!" Tony shrugged, glancing at Gibbs as he added. "Too busy with other things on my mind at the time." Tony looked at Stan. "What are you doing back here? The Eisenhower isn't due back until the 14th of the month?"

"He's part of my team at the moment." Gibbs said watching for Tony's reaction.

He didn't need to wait long. Worry crept over Tony's face. "Stan is replacing me?"

Stan shook his head. "No, I'm not!" He looked at Gibbs who nodded. "Karen is pregnant with our first child. I put in for leave to be there with her. The Director knew you weren't going to be back for at least three weeks. So she assigned me temporarily."

"Oh." Tony looked at Gibbs and then at Burley.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Where going to have to call it a day. McGee and Ziva are waiting for us!"

Both Stan and Gibbs walked to the door. Before Tony called to them. "Hey, Boss if you need any help I'll be right here." he continued before Gibbs speak. "I could be the inside man!"

Gibbs forced the smile away from his face. You had to admire Tony he still hated sitting around doing nothing all day even when that was his favourite past time in the office. "Tony your injured, until your active you're not going to play a role. Understand!"

Tony shoulders sunk as he let Gibbs' words sink into him. "Yeah sure Boss."

Stan gave him a wave of goodbye Tony lifted his hand feebly as he felt more like a waste of space. Stan turned to Gibbs. "Is he going to be fine Boss?"

Gibbs sipped his coffee he voice quiet. "I hope so Stan, for Tony's sake I hope so!"

_A/N: What do you think, so far granted it is taking me a little more time this time to get into the case solving part of the story, but setting the scene can be annoying. I don't like doing it but I guess when it's got to be done you do it, keep your reviews coming._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! Only the ones that don't appear in official cannon. The rest belong to Donald P Belisario.

A/N: Now I can start writing the interesting part of this story's case. Apologies for to being boring with the last couple of chapters. **ED- Revised edition, they weren't boring!**

The Elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped out carrying a Caf-Pow. The Garage was empty save for the two drug safes sitting on the cement in the centre of the garage. He walked over to the two safes knowing Abby would be around he spoke up. "What have you got for me Abs?"

Abby poked her head round corner of one of the two safes grinning. "So sneaky oh great one!" Her face change as Gibbs gave her the look and shook her Caf-Pow. "Sorry Gibbs, I wish I could give you something I've only just finished the fingerprint scanning. I won't have something until I run them through AFIS."

Gibbs held out the Caf-Pow just out of reach of Abby. He withdrew it. "Gibbs!" Abby said pouting.

"It will be waiting on your desk." Gibbs said walking back to the elevator. "Once you've run those finger prints Abby!" He scanned his eyes on the eye scanner. Stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind him.

xxxxxxx

Burley sat down at Tony's desk and opened the first of the Personnel files from Captain Newman's office. He turned the pages over only taking in part of the information in the file. "You and Tony don't have a thing going on behind Gibbs back do you?"

Ziva, who was busy trying to access Captain Newman file from the computer looked up. "Why do you ask?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Stan smiled, that was all the answer he need. "Just wondering."

Ziva looked at him eyeing him with suspicion. "Well you can stop right now, I don't have a thing for Tony and he doesn't either, or have you forgotten rule twelve!"

"What about rule twelve?" Gibbs said walking round the partition into the bullpen, Caf-Pow still in hand.

"Nothing Gibbs!" Ziva said looking back at her screen.

"Good." Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk. "Stan how are the files going?"

"Haven't found much yet!" Stan said without looking up, he felt the stare from Gibbs.

"Keep looking." Gibbs said. "There has to be someone who has been in combat or had a criminal record." Gibbs turned in his seat and looked at Ziva. "Where's McGee?"

Ziva looked up. "Down at forensics Gibbs." Ziva continued seeing Gibbs with his 'not happy' face. "He's downloading the security tapes and checking out the captain's computer."

Gibbs rose from his seat picking the up the Caf-Pow from his desk. "Right, heading to forensics." As he walked round the partition he said loudly. "Let Ducky know I'll be down in Autopsy soon."

"Got it Boss." Burley answered as he picked up the phone.

"Keep at those files, Stan." Gibbs shouted back from the elevator.

xxxxxxxx

Abby stood awaiting all her results from the AFIS database. While McGee sat at the other desk his laptop connected to the Captain's computer tower. Abby the turned and walked over to her evidence crate sifting through the empty shell casing bags and pulled out the bag with the block of wood. Pulling plastic gloves on. Abby removed a sample from the piece of timber and placed it into a small vial. Then placed the vial into the maspectrometer, she activated it. Abby walked back over to the computer walking up behind McGee quietly. "Timmy?"

McGee nearly jumped out of his skin. "Abs, don't do that!"

"Sorry." She replied looking defensive. "What have you got so far?"

"Nothing at the moment, most of what is on the computer is just general information." McGee said a little depressed. "I thought at least I would find something interesting!"

Abby turned back to her computer. "Well I finally got matches for every finger print in the safe."

"That's great Abs." McGee said enthusiastically.

Abby explained and his face fell. "That won't really help us because the assailant was wearing gloves."

McGee slid over and typed on Abby's computer. The plasma television lit up with the image of the killer arriving and leaving. They both wore officer's hats and jackets as well as aviator glasses. "See McGee!" Abby said as McGee froze frame on computer of the assailant exiting. "They're wearing gloves!" As McGee typed the image of Captain Newman entering the pharmacy and he was clearly not wearing gloves. "We won't get a match, even if we tried."

Abby shook her head. "No, but only certain people are allowed in those two safes, Pharmacist's!"

Gibbs walked in with Abby's Caf-Pow in hand. "How's it going Abs?"

Abbey smiled. "Good news and Bad news."

The look on Gibbs' face told Abby to get on with it. "Good News?"

"Good News, I finally managed to get all the fingerprints off AFIS." She said a melancholic tone to her voice. She typed and the two images if Captain Newman entering and his assailant entering flashed up onto the plasma screen. "Bad news, the killer was wearing gloves."

Gibbs walked round to the plasma. He had to look at it from another perspective, "Abby, McGee you remember how you identified Tony's assailant. By his height and weight from that surveillance camera?"

McGee nodded comprehending. "I'm on it Boss."

Gibbs turned around. "No, Abby you work on that." He looked over at McGee, "Elflord, you keep on checking that computer and you call me the moment you find something clear."

McGee looked at him quizzically. "Even when you're in interrogation?" Gibbs looked at him and McGee glanced away from the stare. "Sorry, rule twenty two Never, ever bother you in interrogation."

Gibbs turned to leave. "Your learning McGee, your learning!" He smiled as he left the room.

xxxxxxx

Ducky was closing the dead Captain Newman up when Gibbs walked in. Jimmy Palmer was placing the instruments onto the special tray for cleaning. "Doctor Mallard."

"Yes, Mr Palmer I do have eyes." Ducky said looking up at his assistant. "Thank you."

"Sorry Doctor." Jimmy's face fell as he went back to placing instruments on to the tray.

"Finish off my stitching Mr Palmer, would you please?" Ducky said turning to Gibbs as he reached them.

Jimmy put down his dirty instruments and walked round the body of Captain Newman. "Yes Doctor."

"What have you got Duck?" Gibbs said trying to hide a smile. Jimmy was a funny young man, he did his upmost to not tread on his colleagues toes, but still seemed to do it so easily.

"Well Jethro!" Ducky said gesturing for Gibbs to follow him over to the x-rays. "He was shot three times in the head with what looks to be hollow point rounds."

"Anything else?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"Yes," Ducky said continuing on. "They would have missed him if the killer hadn't been standing closer then four feet away. The bullets all have a different line of trajectory."

Gibbs looked closer at the x-rays. "What your saying is that this person hadn't ever fired a gun in anger. Failed their small arms training or hadn't had try and kill someone before!"

Ducky nodded and smiled again. "Yes, you know it reminds me…"

Gibbs turned and headed for the door. "Thanks Duck, another time though."

Ducky sighed and returned Jimmy. "You'll find this interesting Mr Palmer!"

xxxxxxx

Burley sat at the desk. His brain begging to go numb as he thumbed through his sixth personnel record. "How are you over there, Ziva?"

"Nowhere!" she replied. "Every time I want to access Captain Newman's file. The computer comes up with access denied. That it was closed by the authorisation of one Rear Admiral Sheridan."

"We could swap jobs if you wanted to?" Stan said, Ziva didn't reply.

"Stan, what have you got?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Not much, at the moment Boss." Stan said as he rose from his seat walking over to Gibbs' desk as Gibbs sat down. "So far I've narrowed them down, but I…"

Gibbs looked up at him impatiently. "But what, Stan?"

Stan looked down at Gibbs. "I narrowed it down by service in a war zone."

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"Commander Davis and Lieutenant Commander Wilson are the only two who have served in a combat zone." Stan said not feeling he'd gone far enough. "But I'm still checking backgrounds on the others in the pharmacy."

The displeasure on Gibbs' face was clearly apparent. "Five years under me Stan and that is the best you could have come up with?"

"At least I don't tamper with evidence when I bag and tag." Stan said accusingly.

Gibbs looked at him with a hard stare. "You finished Stan?"

Stan new it was a cheap shot. There had been extenuating circumstances at the time. "Sorry boss."

"Start over again Stan!" Gibbs said, as Stan looked surprised. "Whoever shot Captain Newman would have missed him if he had been standing further away. According to Ducky."

"So?" Stan said trying to follow Gibbs.

"So start checking on personnel records." Gibbs said trying to coax Stan's line of thought. "For personnel that failed their basic training small arms course!"

Stan moved quickly to his desk. "On it boss." Putting his head down and beginning all over again.

Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Where's Captain Newman's file, David?"

Ziva made strong eye contact. "I'm not being allowed access to his file, Gibbs." She paused.

Gibbs shrugged impatiently at her, "And David?"

"And I can't gain access because of some Rear Admiral Sheridan, hasn't authorised it." She finished.

Gibbs looked at her his face impassive but his eyes told Ziva. That Gibbs was suspicious about Rear Admiral Sheridan's involvement. He finally rose sliding his holster onto his belt, "Ziva with Me." Gibbs glanced at Stan. "Call me if you get anything Stan."

"Got it Boss." Stan nodded and buried his head back into the books.

Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Time to see what this Rear Admiral Sheridan is hiding."

_A/N: Ok, thought I'd better start writing good criminal investigation stuff rather than the melodramatic stuff I had in the first three chapters, thanks for your reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill. I don't own any Characters from the show. I made a few characters up but Donald P Belisario owns the cannon characters.

A/N: Well I'm finally getting somewhere, keep your reviews coming. **ED- Revised edition, enjoy**

"I've got something!" McGee said excitedly relief washing over him as his laptop revealed information from the Captain's computer tower.

"What?" Abby said walking around behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Well it appears that Captain Newman was writing up a page 13 on Lieutenant Commander Wilson, conduct unbecoming an officer of the US Navy." McGee explained as he typed. "It was never complete apparently, it was deleted however."

Abby looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." McGee said pausing to type some more in his laptop. "That Microsoft Word has an auto save that is activated at a specific time. In order to prevent the document being lost if the CPU has a failure."

"You found the auto saved version down in the dark abyss of the hard drive." Abby said and looked at him. "Shall we tell Gibbs?"

McGee looked at her. "How's the timber sample coming along?"

Abby shrugged. "Another hour."

McGee rose from the desk and picked up the phone. "I'll call Gibbs."

xxxxxxx

The blue Chrysler sedan pulled up in the visitor's parking area just outside Bethesda Naval Hospital. Gibbs and Ziva climbed out and began to walk towards the main entrance. "Gibbs!" He said flipping open his phone.

"Boss." McGee said sounding excited. "I found a Partial copy of a page 13, on Lieutenant Commander Wilson."

Gibbs nodded and answered. "Let Stan know and get him to check the Lieutenant Commander's personnel records again."

"Right Boss." McGee said before closing the connection.

Gibbs put the phone away and continued to walk. Ziva looked at him. "What was that about Gibbs?"

"McGee found a partial page 13 on Lieutenant Commander Wilson." Gibbs said straightforwardly.

The two of them climbed the steps and headed inside the hospital. It was the busy time of day. The hallway was filled with patients heading outside for a smoke and visitors walking in to see loved ones. Ziva glanced at the dispensary and beheld Commander Davis and Lieutenant Commander Wilson with their hands full trying desperately to dispense patient drugs and give other drugs to nurses. They reached the elevator and rode it to the first floor. Gibbs led the way to the administration department and walked into the reception of the Admiral's office.

A young lieutenant looked up at them both. "Can I help you Sir, Ma'am?"

Gibbs pulled out his ID and flashed it. "Gibbs, NCIS." He put it away. "I'd like to see the Admiral Sheridan."

"One moment Special Agent Gibbs. If you would take a seat I'll let the Admiral know you're here." She gestured for them to be seated while she rang his office.

A minute later Rear Admiral Sheridan opened the door and walked out to Gibbs and Ziva. "Special Agents Gibbs and David, come this way please."

He led them into his office. "Please be seated." Rear Admiral Sheridan said gesturing to them to be seated. Then he sat back down in his seat. "How may I help you?"

Ziva spoke up and looked at the older man directly. "Admiral, I have been trying to access Captain Randy Newman's service record all morning. You have it blocked why is that?"

The direct question knocked him of balance for a moment. "I had it frozen because he was a good friend of mine. I didn't want NCIS to get the wrong idea's about him."

"What you doing Skipper is obstructing justice," Gibbs retorted. He added, "I should take you right now!"

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, I just didn't want his name disgraced." Admiral Sheridan said looking down. "He was my friend!"

Ziva looked at him. "I don't follow, Sir!"

"Captain Newman." The Rear Admiral sighed. "Was written up for a page 13 for conduct unbecoming an officer of the US Navy."

Ziva looked over at Gibbs. He hadn't twitched a muscle since his outburst a second ago. "Care to explain Admiral?" Gibbs said.

"Sexual harassment, towards a young female officer in his department." Admiral Sheridan said.

Gibbs looked at him, "You aware sir, that this would jeopardize our investigation into his murder.."

"Yes." Admiral Sheridan nodding, "I just wanted to have him die with honor and not have his name hang under the cloud of a page 13."

Gibbs looked angry. "You're the one in control of severe discipline here Admiral?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." The Admiral conceded. "I am."

Ziva interrupted Gibbs before he could go on. "Then you knew that Captain Newman wrote up a page 13 on Lieutenant Commander Wilson?"

The Rear Admiral jumped slightly as if jolted by electricity. "No I was not aware of that?"

"But you did reprimand him didn't you?" Gibbs said looking at the Admiral intently.

"Yes, Captain Newman asked me too." Sheridan said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He's my son Agent Gibbs!" Admiral Sheridan as he lowered his head.

xxxxxxx

McGee walked into the bullpen, standing in front of Tony's desk where Burley was sitting going through the personnel files. Burley looked up and smiled. "What's up McGee?"

McGee said in his nervous way. "I found a partial of a page 13 on Lieutenant Commander Wilson. Gibbs suggested I come and find out what you've got on that."

Stan nodded and handed over Lieutenant Commander Wilson. McGee flipped through the pages and turned to leave. Stan then asked the question. "You still worried that I might take Tony's job?"

McGee shrugged nervously. "You know you get used to your team, even if one of them is like Tony."

Stan laughed. "Yeah, there is only so much you can take of Tony unless your good friends!" Burley then sobered up. "Just before I transferred from Enterprise to Eisenhower. I spent a lot of time with him. I appreciate his friendship."

McGee felt more comfortable. "Yeah I know what you mean, and he certainly leaves his mark."

McGee turned and headed for the elevator. He stopped and waited for the doors to open, they opened and Gibbs walked out. "Forget that file McGee, Wilson isn't our man."

McGee said. "Boss I still have something on that computer you might be interested."

Gibbs turned around. "Come on McGee." he stepped back into the elevator, McGee following him.

Ziva walked to her desk and sat down, Stan looked up "Any luck?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, unless you think that Rear Admiral Sheridan is involved."

Stan nodded. "I know what you mean. I've got two people so far that have failed small arms training and I haven't even got to the enlisted personnel."

Ziva rose declaring. "I'm heading down to Autopsy."

xxxxxxx

Ducky sat at his desk finishing his report of the findings of the Autopsy on Captain Newman. Jimmy Palmer was off in the sterilizing room cleaning the instruments. He saved the file. Printed it and was emailing a copy of his report to Jenny Shepard for her official sign off on his findings. When Ziva walked in. "Ziva, my dear it has been too long since I last saw you."

"Hello Ducky." She gave him a soft smile and sat down on the desk top next to him.

"So how may I help you?" Ducky smiled softly at her.

Ziva decided that if anyone understood her best it would be Ducky so she opened. "I miss him Ducky."

"Ah." Ducky nodded knowingly. "I believe you?"

Ducky looked up at her. "He asks about you every time I visit. Generally when he's got a Queen of Hearts in his hand when we play card."

"David!" Gibbs said walking in.

"Gibbs." Ziva said rising from the desk.

"With me." Gibbs said as he stood waiting at the door. He looked at Ducky who held his hands up in defense. They walked out of Autopsy and climbed into the elevator. The elevator rose and Gibbs flicked the emergency shut down switch. "I'm not going to have any problems with your following the rules?"

"Sorry." Ziva acted innocently.

"David, you know what I'm talking about." Gibbs stared at her she stared back at him.

A/N: So everybody what do you think, send me your reviews I'm anxious if I'm heading in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, save for the one I have made up, the rest belong to Donald P Belisario.

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far, I hope your enjoying the story. Don't hesitate in giving me pointers for the story direction, grammar or plan, thanks once again. **ED- Revised edition, enjoy**

The elevator opened and Gibbs and Ziva stepped out walking into the forensics lab. McGee sat at his laptop checking everything that was on the hard drive a second time on the Captain Newman's computer tower. Abby turned around with a smile on her face. "Gibbs!"

"Hey Abs, where is the timber from?" Gibbs said walking over to her at the computer. Ziva stood looking over McGee's shoulder.

Abby bounced up and down excitedly. "Well, the results show that the block of timber. Has been varnished with…"

"Polyurethane!" Gibbs interrupting Abby's spiel.

"Wow Gibbs your right up there with varnishes and finishes." She said impressed. "The computer thinks it's from a Venetian blind."

Gibbs shrugged and gave her a small smile. "Comes with building boats." He looked at her again seriously. "Anything else?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, oh great one!" He gave her the look Abby continued. "The shell casings are from a Glock 9mm holopoint round."

Abby typed something into the computer. The plasma screen lit up to reveal the last remains of the holopoints that Ducky had removed from Captain Newman's skull. Then the plasma flashed to reveal the three shell casings. "The remains of the holopoints match the casings left at the crime scene."

"Run a database search on pharmacy personnel who own guns." Gibbs said.

Abby smiled wide. "Already ahead of you chief." She typed more into the computer. "I ran the database to narrow down the search by looking for 9mm handguns."

"And?" Gibbs said impatiently

"And I came up with four answers." Abby replied easily. "Three were Glocks the other a South African Mamba. Captain Newman, Commander Davis and Lieutenant Commander Wilson all own them."

"Thanks Abs." Gibb turned and walked over to McGee and Ziva. "What have you got, McGee?"

McGee looked up nervously from his laptop. "I'm rechecking the whole hard disk drive, checking to see if I haven't missed anything."

"Alright, keep it up McGee." Gibbs said turning and heading for the door. "After you're done their check, out Captain Newman's service record."

"Right Boss," McGee nodded and looked back at his laptop furiously typing.

"Ziva with me." Gibbs said leaving Abby and McGee to their work in the lab. Ziva quickly hurried after Gibbs. Sliding into the elevator before the door closed.

"What am I going to do Gibbs?" Ziva said looking at him.

Gibbs turned to her. "You're going to check out Captain Newman's house out and start looking for that Glock."

"Your gut, yes?' Ziva asked hesitatingly.

"Yep." Gibbs nodded.

xxxxxxxx

Ziva climbed slowly out of the blue Chrysler. Now parked in the driveway of Captain Newman's house there was no noise from within. She slowly walked to the door. It was locked but that didn't really surprise her. She knelt down and pulled her lock pick out of her belt. Quietly she began to tinker with the lock. The door clicked and she opened it slowly and deliberately her weapon drawn quickly she began to clear each room. Arriving in the last room. Which happened to be the kitchen Ziva walked over to the back door. There was a lot of broken glass that and the windowpane closest to the door handle had been smashed recently. Obviously there was no alarm or security system otherwise someone would have reported the break in. She put her gun away and returned to the front of the house. She had only briefly moved through the main bedroom. At second glance it now appeared that it had been ransacked. She pulled out her cell and dialed.

"Gibbs!" the familiar voice said into her ear.

"The house has been broken into." She looked around the room glancing around. "Hard to tell when though…"

She was interrupted as gunshot exploded from outside the bedroom door her conversation with Gibbs cut short. A couple of bullets buried themselves into the bed. Bits of pillow, sheets and feathers billowing up. Several others buried themselves into the wall and bed head. A bullet slicing through her arm. Ziva dropped to the ground the cell phone hitting the floor. "Ziva, Ziva…" The phone was out of reach as Ziva retuned fire at her assailant. She fired three shots in their direction before she heard someone run. The screech of tires as a car took off down the street. Ziva ran out of the door. Hhe had to get the plates of the car. The car turned the corner and was lost to sight. She belittled herself swearing in Hebrew as she walked back into the house. The car had been blue and she wasn't sure of the make either. Ziva walked into the bedroom and picked up the cell. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah." his reply mixed with relief.

"I think I just found where Captain Newman's gun has gone." Ziva said as her other hand ripped part of the bed sheet and began to wrap her arm in it to stem the flow of blood.

xxxxxxxx

Ziva sat at Ducky's desk as he stitched the arm up. She had asked for a general anesthetic. Which had not just surprised him but everyone who knew her. If she had been at Mossad she wouldn't have even given it a thought. Now at NCIS she felt like she was going soft. "I was stupid Ducky, I acted like a rookie all over again!"

He looked up. "He wouldn't have liked it if you had been seriously injured, would he?"

"Tony?" she said automatically.

Ducky cocked an eyebrow at her. "Did I say Anthony DiNozzo, I must be getting old?"

Ziva suppressed a smile Ducky was reading her like a book. "I'm sorry Ducky I thought you were." Ducky suppressed a smile he continued to stitch the arm. Ziva took a deep breath she was thinking about Tony too much. She looked down at Ducky. "You were talking about Gibbs right?"

Ducky's smirk gave away what he was thinking. "Your very lucky it went right through. A couple of centimeters and you would have had your bone shattered at that distance!"

Gibbs walked through the door. "I've got Stan checking out the Captain's House he hasn't found the gun so you may be right, David."

"Thank you Gibbs." A smile of superiority spreading across her face.

"You wipe that smile off your face this minute, David!" His voice hardening, "What were you doing, you acted like a rookie?"

"Well you and I both know that." Ziva's anger flared she was now trying to give as good as she was getting. "That it was empty. That's why you sent me alone instead of taking Burley off record duty like you would if Tony had been here." Both exchanged glances. Ducky rose and walked to the other end of Autopsy. Gibbs broke eye contact with Ziva and mumbled. "The Director wants to see you." Ziva jumped off the table she sat on and walked out of Autopsy taking a deep breath as she did. Ducky walked back down and Gibbs sat down. Running his hands over his face. "I'm losing them Duck!"

"No Jethro, not losing them." Ducky sat down next to Gibbs. "Young Anthony is in hospital. Ziva is bending the rules to see how far she can go. McGee is going back into his shell."

"Why Duck?" Gibbs said had always felt he understood them. Now it was as if he didn't.

"Because they're all reacting to Stan in different ways." Ducky said and continued placing a hand on Gibbs shoulder. "It's their coping mechanism, if I may?" He paused. "You've been away from that boat of yours for far too long. Go home and work on that boat." Ducky said rising to pick up his jacket. "You'll feel better in the morning, Jethro."

xxxxxxxx

The boat was coming together nicely. Gibbs was almost finished placing timber planks for the casing on the outside of the boat. All he had to do with the outside was finish off the last few planks on the outside. Start sanding it down for the first coat of water sealer and then he could start on the inside. Gibbs pulled a plank of timber out of the steamer. It allowed him to bend the timber into the shape that he wanted. He clamped the piece of timber into place and grabbed a handful of three and a half inch nails and his claw hammer. He tapped the first couple of nails in to hold the plank of timber in place and walked over to his mug of Bourbon. Taking a sip he let out a satisfying sigh as he finished his mouthful.

"I brought a cup, mind if I partake?" Jenny Shepard said descending the stairs. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt that had bleach stains all over it.

Gibbs looked up appreciatively at her. "Sure, here to help me Jen?"

Jen smiled at him. "I don't know how much I can help you." Her smile widening, "I don't know how much help I would be to you, but I'll help as best as I can."

"You being here is probably the best thing that's happened all day!" Gibbs held out the bottle and Jenny held out her cup. The light brown alcoholic liquid splashed into her cup.

"Thanks!" Jen said before taking an appreciative sip at the Bourbon. "Having Stan walk into the group is hard for them you know."

"Yeah, I know!" Gibbs nodded. "It's just as hard for him, though." He paused to take a sip of Bourbon. "You know I've already had to reprimand Ziva once today."

Jenny nodded. "Yes, Ziva told me."

Gibbs looked away from her for a moment then his gaze rose back to her. "I laid down the rules so know one would break them." He paused and looked at his mug. "So no one would make the same mistakes I did."

Jenny looked down at her feet. "I didn't come here to talk about the past, Jethro!" The image flashed into her mind, she could see it running through Gibbs' mind. "I came to say that sometimes you need to let them discover it for themselves, give them a little room."

"Even if that means costing an agents life?" Gibbs said bitterly.

Jen looked at him in the eye. "Jethro, I trust Ziva you should too!"

Gibbs smile was bitter and sardonic."It's not Ziva I'm worried about."

A/N: Well what do you think, I didn't think that would work but it looks like it did lets find out later, keep those reviews coming I appreciate every single one.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey you've seen the drill before. All characters belong to Donald P Belisario, my characters just got in the line of fire.

A/N: Ok from now on I'm going to start reeling in the ending slowly, keep those reviews coming and any pointers you have, cheers all. **ED- Revised edition, slowly is right!**

Abby rushed into the bullpen Stan sat at Tony's desk and Ziva was at her desk. Abby stood in front of Stan. "Stan where's Gibbs?"

"Right here Abs." Gibbs took a sip of coffee as he walked round and sat down at his desk.

Abbey smiled at him. "Gibbs you looked refreshed, have you done something?"

"Abs." Gibbs said looking up at her. "What have you got?"

"I finally have the height and weight of our killer," Abby smiled at Gibbs who gestured for her to continue. "The killer is about 167 Centre metres high and weighs 120 pounds."

Gibbs looked over at Burley. "Stan get on it!"

"Got it Boss." Stan said.

McGee burst into the squad room reaching the desk. "Boss, I found something."

"Hey." Abby said annoyed at Tim's interruption.

McGee looked at her. "Sorry Abs, continue."

Abby smiled. "I'm done go for it Timmy."

Gibbs turned to McGee. "Ok, what McGee?"

McGee moved to his desk. "I thought I checked his hard drive thoroughly." He paused to type some more. "You know how I found that ghost Page 13 on his computer?"

Gibbs looked over at him while Abby moved round and leaned over his shoulder. "Yeah, get on with it McGee."

"Well I found this!" McGee said typing and bringing an email up on the plasma screen Ziva and Burley rose. "This is an email from a Lieutenant Jill Weston. She is a pharmacist in the Captain's department." He typed more and another email appeared on the screen. "This is a reply from the Captain, to Lieutenant Weston."

"They were lovers?" Ziva asked.

"Yep," McGee said pleased with where the idea was going.

Gibbs rose to look at the email. "Ziva who was the Lieutenant that wrote the Captain up for a Page 13 for conduct unbecoming?"

"On it Gibbs." Ziva said returning to her desk.

"Stan what is her height and weight," Gibbs said turning to his new right hand man. Stan already had the file open and in his hands a grin on his face. Gibbs smiled "Always anticipating, Stan."

Stan smiled. "Thanks Boss." He looked down at the Lieutenant's file. "She is a 167 centre metres and around 118 pounds."

Ziva looked up from her desk. "The lieutenant was, Jill…"

Gibbs interrupted. "Weston!" Gibbs walked round to his desk and slid his weapon holster onto his belt. "Stan, Ziva and McGee I want you to got to Lieutenant Weston's apartment and bringing her in for questioning."

Ziva looked at him. "What are you going to do Gibbs?"

Gibbs pulled the holster from his belt. "Interrogate Commander Davis see what he knows."

xxxxxxx

Commander Davis sat quietly in interrogation room one. It was just over half an hour since the agent had led him in and closed the door on him. He felt nervous. His palms were sweaty and he was now looking around. Gibbs watched him from the observation room. "Start the tape now!" He said to the Technician, as he left the observation room.

"Sorry for keeping you Commander." Gibbs said placing the file on the desk.

"I understand sir." Commander Julius Davis said as calmly as possible.

"Good." Gibbs said and looked into the Commander's eyes. "Tell me where you were on the weekend?"

Commander Davis took a deep breath. "I was in bed all weekend. I was sick. Even if I had wanted to kill Randy and I wouldn't have. I couldn't even have made it out of the bed!"

"Any witnesses to your state?" Gibbs asked matter of factly.

Davis nodded. "My wife and my kids, do you need anybody else?"

"Nope." Gibbs said then changed tack. "Have any problems with Lieutenant Commander Wilson at all, Commander?"

Davis nodded again and thought about the question. "Yes sir, Mike is someone most people would generally have trouble getting along with even when you're nice."

"Explain?" Gibbs said testily.

"He's got a big chip on his shoulder when it comes to authority." Davis said thinking his statement through. "The only person he ever listens to is Lieutenant Weston." He paused and thought about it. "They're in separable!"

"How often did Captain Newman reprimand the Lieutenant Commander?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Not a lot." Commander Davis inclined his head to the right as he thought about it. "I got the impression that Randy hated confrontation. He may have sent Mike to see Admiral Sheridan a couple of times but that's it."

"So Weston and Wilson are in separable?" Gibbs said again.

"Yes Sir." Davis nodded again. "May I go now?"

"Sure Commander.' Gibbs said rising with Davis and shaking his hand. "Thanks for your time Commander."

"Not a problem sir." Commander Davis said as he exited the interrogation room.

xxxxxxxx

Stan parked the car out on the street. Ziva and McGee climbed out of the passengers doors. Stan led the way to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, none came. "Ziva?" Stan said gesturing to door lock. Ziva nodded and began to meticulously pick the lock. The click sounded and Ziva rose opened the door and all three with weapons drawn entered the apartment slowly.

Moving from room to room they each shouted. "Clear!" As they exited the room they had just checked. Stan walked into the lounge room took off his hat and shrugged as McGee joined him. "Empty."

"The house has a minimal amount of clothing, utensils even bed sheets." McGee stated a little depressed at what they hadn't found.

Ziva entered the room. "She lives here when it suits the requirements of time, judging by the minimalist approach to the apartment."

"I'll call Gibbs." Burley said as he pulled his phone out and turned to them. "Just double check to see if there are any Venetian blinds in this apartment."

As Ziva and McGee checked out the blinds in the apartment. Burley dialed the number on his cell. He got an answer, "Gibbs!"

"Hey Boss, it's Stan." Burley said as he looked around the room.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked in Stan's ear.

"Nothing Boss, Lieutenant Weston obviously doesn't live here on a permanent basis." Stan said.

"Get back here. Commander Davis has just enlightened me on Lieutenant Weston and Lieutenant Commander Wilson." Gibbs replied.

"Right boss." Stan said and Gibbs hung up.

Ziva and McGee returned empty handed. "Nothing Stan." McGee said.

"Alright, Gibbs wants us back at work." Stan said shrugging. "Let's go find out what it is, he wants!"

_A/N: Apologies for lack of Tony appearances in the last number of chapters not much you can do if he's injured and still in hospital. I promise they'll be a Tiva scene at the end though._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters save the ones that do not appear in any episodes, the rest are owned by Donald P Belisario.

A/N: Here we go the chapter eight and I'm running hot. Thanks for all the reviews continue to help me work on the writing thanks again. **ED- Revised Edition, Running hot hey!**

The street was dark a figure sat in the quiet of his car. The car was parked diagonally across from a block of flats near Bethesda Naval Hospital. The figure was carefully watching only access way for vehicles. He lowered his binoculars and took a sip of coffee. The door on the passenger side opened. The man in the car almost spilled the coffee all over him in fright. "Don't do that!"

Ziva David slid into her seat and smiled in the dark. "My apologies, I didn't mean to Stan."

"Now I know why Tony suggested to me to keep an eye on you." Burley said brushing a few drops of coffee off his jacket.

"I said sorry!" Ziva said trying to explain.

Stan Burley looked at her, changing the subject. "Car still there?"

"Yes, Gibbs was right." Ziva said with no surprise, she looked at Burley, "Five years, yes?"

"What oh yeah." Burley shrugged awkwardly under her gaze. "Well it was interesting work." He offered lamely.

"Why did you leave for ship board duty?" Ziva said trying to sound friendly.

Stan looked at her. "You want the real answer or something made up?"

Ziva nodded at him. "The real answer."

Stan took a gulp of his warm coffee and thought for a moment of how best to describe what happened. "I had been working with Gibbs for four years. I had been stressed out before with him but it wasn't until I started making mistakes in my fifth year that the stress really got to me."

"You suffered from stress?" Ziva said surprised by his answer. "Your so fit, Ducky says you play every sport under the sun."

"Well good old Ducky doesn't know everything about me." Stan said with a sardonic smile. "I started finding that I was struggling for breath, I had dizzy spells and insomnia. So I put in for a transfer."

"How did Gibbs feel?" Ziva said her voice lowered.

"He was a little up set when he read my reasons." Stan said quietly. " I think sometimes he holds it against me other times its water off a..."

"Pack of Geese!" Ziva said helpfully.

Stan smiled. "Tony said you had trouble with sayings." He took a sip of coffee. "It's a ducks back actually."

Ziva was about to say more when the blue vehicle pulled out of the apartment blocks driveway. Stan waited for it to get a lead of a couple of hundred metres. Ziva reached for the radio. "Gibbs where on the move. Heading towards the center of DC most likely the CBD."

"Understood Ziva." Gibbs replied and then he answered. "On our way!"

Stan sped up to get closer to the blue vehicle, as it drove into the city centre. Ziva watched it slowly as it drove ahead. Both Stan and Ziva realised that the driver hadn't figured that they were being followed. The car slowed down near the Lincoln Memorial. Stan pulled over to the side of the road and shut the engine off. Ziva picked up the radio. "Gibbs, the driver has parked at the Lincoln Memorial."

"On it." Gibbs replied. "ETA to location five minutes."

Stan watched the figure turn the car off and climb out. "He's on the move I'll follow, Can you, McGee and Gibbs cover the other exits."

"Are you sure it's a he?" Ziva asked then nodded as Stan shrugged. "We'll be right behind you."

Stan climbed out of the car and activated his earwig and microphone. "This is Burley following suspect!" He said walking with his cup of Coffee towards the Lincoln memorial. The figure was about ten metres ahead and off to his right. The person climbed the steps quickly and Burley followed.

"Stan, your position?" Gibbs voice echoed in his ear from the earwig reciever as he stood on the steps of the memorial.

"I'm at the front entrance, watching our suspect waiting for someone." He said as he took another drink from his coffee cup.

"We're moving to cut off the other exits." Gibbs replied. "Let us know when you want us to move."

"Right Boss." Burley said watching as the suspect started talking to couple of African-American men. "On my mark." His hand sliding to his holster and easing the SIG out slowly. "Now, now, now!" Stan moved with fluidity. Dropping his coffee as if it didn't matter one little bit as his hand rose on holding his Badge and his weapon the in other. "Freeze NCIS!"

The African-American men jumped, one went for a weapon and Burley squeezed the trigger. The bullet struck home shattering his shoulder. As he dropped to the ground screaming in pain. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee moved out of the darkness weapons all drawn. The suspects raised their hands. Gibbs walked over to the first suspect. "Why do this for him Lieutenant?" As he pulled the hood and the glasses off the woman's face. She had been wearing them in an effort hide her identity. Lieutenant Weston glared at him as Gibbs opened her hand, his gloved hand relieving her of the Oxycontin in her grasp and placing it in a bag.

xxxxxxx

Lieutenant Weston glared angrily at the reflective mirror in interrogation room one. Hoping that she would have a chance to snap at someone. Whoever walked into the room? The chance came two minutes later. Gibbs walked in without saying a word carrying her file. From behind the reflective glass mirror Ziva and Stan watched. Gibbs had ordered McGee to continue surveillance on the apartment block incase Lieutenant Commander Mike Wilson decided to run for it.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" Gibbs asked this made Burley smile.

Ziva looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Stan nodded at the Lieutenant with his chin, his grin widening. "She is going to rip into him."

"Bad move!" Ziva said a grin on her face as well.

"Sir, if you had half a brain you'd have charged me already for murder and supplying illegal drugs to the public." Lieutenant Jill Weston said her face flushed red with anger.

Gibbs rose and whispered something into her ear and she froze. Stan smiled again. "Truth by intimidation, she'll start talking like there's no tomorrow."

Gibbs sat down again and Lieutenant Weston began. "At first the fling with Captain Newman was just that. A fling then it became more finally I had enough and sent Admiral Sheridan that page 13."

"Lieutenant that still doesn't explain something. Why Commander Wilson is involved?" Gibbs said he looked deadly serious as he spoke.

"Mike and I are secretly married." Jill Weston said tear running down her face. "I told Mike and he almost lost it. Said he was going to kill Newman, himself." She paused to wipe away her tears. "I persuaded him not too, I told him I'd do it."

"It was your idea to steal the Dangerous drugs." Gibbs stated.

"Yes," Jill Weston nodded, "Mike helped me by placing the piece of timber in the door and stealing the Glock from the Captain's house. And then when Newman showed up I thought of Mike and squeezed the trigger."

"Commander Wilson found out when you told him and decided to save his wife from prison!" Gibbs said. Ziva and Stan looked impressed behind the mirror.

Jill Weston nodded. "Yes, it was his idea to baffle you into thinking someone broke into the pharmacy to steal the dangerous drugs. Shooting Newman who was there at the time."

"What were you going to do with the dangerous drugs after you stole them?" Gibbs asked looking directly into her eyes.

Jill wiped more tears from her eyes. "Mike thought it would be better. If we sold them and then we could both leave the Navy and start a new life in California."

"What were you doing this evening?' Gibbs asked. "Attracting a buyer?"

"Yes, Mike thought I should go because he believed that you were onto him." Jill said no longer crying.

"How did he know?" Gibbs asked.

"Admiral Sheridan had a words with him." Jill said, then stuttering the explanation. "His father!"

Gibbs looked at her records. "What was the procedure after you had gotten a buyer?"

Jill looked up. "I would call him."

Gibbs flipped open his phone. "Make the call, tell him you and the buyer will meet him at this empty warehouse outside Washington here!" He said pulling out the map and point at the reference grid he had from inside the file. "If you try and warn him I'll know!" Gibbs placed his SIG on the table.

Jill dialed and held the phone to her ear. "Mike sweetheart, I've found a buyer!"

_A/N: I'm hoping that I'll have the end covered and then Tony and Ziva will get their start of their relationship at the end, I' hope your enjoying this one._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the series. They belong to Donald P Belisario. The ones that don't appear in any of the series belong to me.

A/N: Ok, here we go, thanks for your reviews, keep them coming thanks. **ED- Revised edition, should be interesting!**

The area around the warehouse was quiet. Abby stood by some crates a metal case sitting on top of the crate with Lieutenant Weston by her side. Gibbs sat atop a building opposite the main entrance. The sniper rifle he had with him was a precaution. It had a infer-red scope to track the Lieutenant Commander as well as Abby and Lieutenant Weston. Ziva covered a door incase he decided to leave that way. Stan sat in the car around the back monitoring the earwig receiver Abby wore. McGee covered the other door that could be used as a possible escape route. Down the street in the shadows Ducky sat in their van in case of an emergency. Ducky prayed that nothing happened. Abby had chosen to be the buyer by her own freewill she was wearing a bulletproof vest underneath her clothing.

Stan had found that Lieutenant Commander Wilson had served as a SEAL for six months before being dishonorably discharged for gross insubordination. Gibbs realise he was dangerous and was taking no chances. "Abby you see him pull a gun you drop to the floor and leave the rest to me understand!"

"Sure Gibbs," Abby said cheerfully as Stan slid the bulletproof vest on. "I mean I am your best convincing option as a dealer."

"You drop like a stone." Gibbs said still looking concerned. "You understand…"

"Gibbs!" Abby said exasperatedly. "I understand."

McGee stood quietly at his station by the warehouse side door watching intently. "Any movement your end?" He whispered into his microphone.

"No, now Tim get off the line!" Ziva replied almost like she knew he was going to ask. "You begging to annoy me like Tony, so stop it!"

Gibbs smiled as he listened to his most timid Agent. With McGee, Gibbs thought back to when he had taken control of Tony's accident. He could become a commander if pushed but he didn't like it much. Gibbs pulled his eye away from his scope as Ducky spoke. "Everybody, I see a car coming up the road."

Gibbs tracked the car. "Right, Ton… Stan, Ziva, McGee and Abby standby he's here!

Abby breathed normally not allowing Jill Weston to think she was scared. "Right he's here Lieutenant." Jill nodded and looked calmer than Abby had seen her. The car pulled into the warehouse. Lieutenant Commander Mike Wilson climbed out he wore a baggy shirt and jeans. "So you're the buyer?"

"Yep, I have a lot of people who always like to try something different." Abby said stifling her nervousness.

"Let's see the cash!" Mike Wilson said arms crossed.

"Not until I see the merchandise." Abby said firmly.

Abby heard Gibbs in her ear. "Right standby."

"No!" Mike said shaking his head and looking at his wife. "Not until I see the cash!"

"Not going to happen!" Abby said she felt really nervous now.

Mike stood arms unfolding. Abby saw a hand moving slowly down behind his back. "I don't think you heard me girl I said. Show me the money!"

"Nice I like the movies quotes I have a friend that would love you." Abby said trying to stop the way the situation was heading.

Lieutenant Commander Wilson smiled. It was not a smile that gave Abby any comfort. "You NCIS spooks always mess around to much."

Gibbs sighted down his infa-red scope at the Lieutenant Commander and spoke. "Commander Wilson!" His voice spoke out of the metal case by Abby's side. "This is Special Agent Gibbs I have a crosshair on you at this moment. If you so much as touch Miss Scuito I will personally ventilate your head."

Wilson dove to his right landing behind his car, Abby dove behind the crate as a bullet thudded into the crate where she had been only second before. Jill Weston made to leap and the sound of a high-powered rifle echoed in the warehouse. Jill Weston clutched at her leg a clean entry and exit, she screamed "Mike!" Abby decided to not leave her in the open. She left her cover and ripping off a piece of cloth wrapped it around the entry and exit of the wound.

Mike Wilson pointed a Glock 9mm at her. "Drag her over here, Miss Scuito."

Abby did as she was told and slowly dragged the Lieutenant Weston to the car out of Gibbs' firing line. The sound of the high-powered shot rang out again as a Tyre was blown away. Wilson pointed the gun at her. "Are there any exits out of here save for the front?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, two doors."

"NCIS Agents watching both doors, I suppose." He said still pointing the Glock at her. "No lies or your dead."

"Yes, an Agent on both doors." Abby replied quietly.

"Jill honey, I'm sorry Sweetie." Mike Wilson said looking down at his wife momentarily.

"Forget it Mike." Jill Weston said squeezing his hand.

Mike grabbed Abby. "We go know, Miss Scuito and take our chances."

Abby was dragged across waiting for Gibbs' bullet either to pass by her head or lodge itself into the bulletproof vest. It never came as Mike Wilson dragged her as a human shield to the door that McGee was guarding. He smashed it open and stepped out into the darkness. McGee walked towards to them SIG pointed at Lieutenant Commander Wilson's head. "Let her go Commander. It's over your drugs have been seized and my boss has your wife as we speak."

"It isn't over till I say, boy!" Wilson said fury rising in his voice, the Glock pointed at Tim's forehead.

"It is Commander!" Stan appeared out of the darkness SIG leveled at Wilson.

"You're going to let me pass this minute or I'll shoot him." Wilson said as he pointed the weapon at McGee again. "Then her." His gun firmly pressed against Abby's temple.

"You do dirt bag." Gibbs said as he and Ziva stepped into the light Jill Weston being supported by them both. "Your wife will watch you die!"

"You're going to give me a car to leave in as well as Jill." Wilson shouted his anger now getting the better of him. "This minute or she dies."

Lieutenant Commander Mike Wilson didn't see the determination on McGee's face as he raised the SIG to point at his head. McGee eyes blazed with righteous justice. "Wilson!" McGee shouted as Wilson turned his gun tracking the original threat. Abby closed her eyes as McGee squeezed the trigger twice. Mike Wilson body shook from the two rounds that struck him in the forehead. Abby felt her body being pulled down by the dead weight of Lieutenant Commander Mike Wilson. Jill Weston closed her eyes tears streaming down her face and her legs no longer having any strength left in them.

McGee bent over Abby. "No body threatens my best friend!" His hand extended to Abby. "You Ok, Abs?"

Abby looked up at him. "Tim, you…" She was surprised at what he had just done. "You just …"

McGee lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your sure that your ok Abs?"

Abby whispered something muffled into his neck and patted him on the backside. McGee smiled and then his eyes were in contact with Gibbs' and he whispered. "Gibbs wants me." McGee gestured to Stan and he walked over. "Can you take her? I think she a bit dazed." McGee said to his new friend.

"Sure." Stan said smiling as he held Abby close. "Looks like Gibbs wishes to talk to you."

McGee nodded and walked slowly over to Gibbs. "Sorry boss, but you told me once never to hesitate." He shrugged trying to explain himself. "So I didn't, I wasn't going to let him hurt Abby!"

Gibbs face was stern. "Never do that again, McGee!"

"Sorry Boss." McGee said indignantly.

"Is that lip, McGee?" Gibbs said his stare hard McGee met it. Gibbs facial expression changed. "McGee I couldn't have done that better, go get Ducky see what he can do for Abby."

"On it boss." McGee raced off in the direction of Ducky. Gibbs hid the smile. He was proud of McGee he had paid attention and done what was necessary.

The van rolled up a few minutes after McGee had headed off to get Ducky. Ducky climbed out of the passenger's side door. Jimmy from the drivers. McGee appeared from behind he was puffing and panting. "Got him Boss."

Ducky made his way over to Abby who was still clinging to Stan. He spent a few minutes with her and then checked on Lieutenant Weston. When he was satisfied Ducky walked over to Gibbs.

"Well Jethro!" Ducky said pulling off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt. "Abby has a severe case of shock. Lieutenant Weston is losing blood as we speak. I would suggest getting them both to a hospital."

Gibbs tried to hide his smile as he glanced towards Ziva who was now listening intently to the conversation. "Any idea's Duck?"

Ducky nodded a smiled played across his face. "Yes, I seem to remember a hospital called Bethesda not far from here."

_A/N: Woo, I've got another bad guy, this is not the last chapter by the way, so don't stop reading now, please let me know what you think, review now._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own no characters save for the ones that are original, the rest all belong to Donald P Belisario.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, a special thanks to Drawmeasheep and Terin Turner who read this chapter and gave me ideas on where I should head with the Tiva side story. Also there is a sequel on the way, Thanks Kandon. **ED- Revised edition, he needs all the help he can get**

Tony sat in bed fully upright. The doctors were saying that in the next few days he might be discharge. Tony had been pleased with what they had said. He felt that if he hadn't been getting out of here quicker he would have discharged himself. He desperately wanted to be doing something. Particularly getting back to work. Playing cards and watching McGee's DVDs on his portable player was interesting enough, but he wanted to be active. It reminded him that he had to have a dig at McGee for DVDs that he had lent him save for. 'The Departed', which he had enjoyed immensely. Tony was also missing Ziva. It was now getting to be two weeks without her flirting and sparring with him in conversation. He felt restless, not having her around.

Jimmy Palmer had rung early in the evening saying he had been called in and he had apologized profusely. It was Jimmy's night to talk and play cards with Tony and now Tony felt like it was going to be a long boring night. He sighed and reached over and picked up his cards. He lifted the top card to see what it was. The King of Hearts looked back at him. He shuffled the cards and lifted the top card.

"The Queen of Hearts." A familiar accented voice said. "A good card, yes?"

Tony looked at her his hand held the Queen of Hearts. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Ziva said softly as she lent against the door lintel. She was surprised at the way he looked at her. Generally his eyes betrayed nothing, but tonight they were soft and welcoming.

Tony didn't take his eyes off her, he bagan to think she was a figment of his imagination that she might disappear. "What are you doing here?"

Ziva smiled as her eyes locked with his. "Things happened this evening with Abby."

Tony face changed to a very concerned look. "Is she ok?"

Ziva nodded she felt his gaze watch her. "Yes Ducky seems to think that she'll be fine."

"Great." Tony said nodding the relief flooding into his face.

He watched her closely as she moved to the chair by his bed. The one that either Jimmy or Ducky sat in for playing cards when they were around. "Are you leering at me, Tony?"

His smile seemed to be so natural. Not the smug one he always wore but a true smile that told her he was pleased that she had appeared. "Not leering, appreciating the fact you are here, not leering."

She felt comfortable now. "Good." She paused she decided to continue. "Tony I'm sorry about all that has happened."

Tony looked down at the card in his hand. This was the moment he met her eyes again. He remembered last time he had seen those eyes they had been filled with pain. He shook the memory from his mind. "Don't be!" His eyes focused on her again.

"Tony, I've been to see you, but when you've been asleep." Ziva said her eyes downcast. Tony sat letting this comment sink in. "I thought if I visited you that you'd be angry with me still."

Tony sat there. It was time for what he had to say. "Ziva, I understand, I thought a lot about our argument." Ziva looked up and Tony could see tears rimming her eyelids.

"Tony, I said something so shameful I can't forgive myself!" she whispered.

Tony grabbed her hand slowly and softly. "Let it go." He said his voice low.

She nodded as tears ran slowly down her face. "I will, forgive me."

Tony smiled again. "There's nothing to forgive."

Ziva nodded then sniffed. As Tony reached out with his hand and wiped away the tears. "You're the first person I've asked for forgiveness in a very long time. And perhaps the reason is…" She held her tongue. Moshe was a painful subject that she never brought up. Moshe had broken her heart she regretted every minute of time she had spent with him.

Tony held her hand lightly and looked into her eyes. "I haven't told you that you brighten my day." Ziva eyes widened. Tony nodded smiling that natural smile again and continued. "You brighten my day whether we argue. Whether we sat at our desks and said nothing to each. Whether we are locked in a metal box all day and part of the night!" Ziva smiled at his last comment. Tony continued. "Ziva David, you are an important part of my life if you were to only show up everyday and say nothing to me. My life would be complete." Tony clasped both of her hands as he spoke now. "Ziva I love you!"

Thoughts of Moshe flooded into her mind. She had been hurt once now she wasn't going to be hurt again. Moshe had been a ladies man. Now she was falling for another man who had as many dates as there were days in a week… no, that wasn't right… months. Moshe had been one reason why she had left Israel. He had hurt her and when her father had suggested sending her to America with Ari. She'd jumped at the chance. Now here Tony had truthfully told her what she wanted to hear. But the pain still haunted her from her time with Moshe. She made her decision she wasn't going to be hurt by anyone again no matter what her heart told her. She pulled her hands out of his, the tears streaming down her face as she rose from the seat.

"I'm sorry Tony I can't," She said retreating to the door as quickly as possible. Tears running down her face quickly now as she left the room. Tony watched her leave a perplexed look on his face. He had pored his heart out to her and she had fled. What she had said as she had left finally sunk in into his skull. He held up the Queen of Hearts and looked at it.

"So much for the luck you were suppose to bring." He threw it onto the floor in disgust, the Queen of Hearts dropped soundlessly to the floor next to the King.

A/N: Ok, there is the last chapter of this story, there will be a sequel and I can promise you more Tony will be featured. Thanks for all your reviews. 


End file.
